The Cloak of Black Velvet
' The Cloak of Black Velvet '''is the third episode of the first season. Summary The episode begins with Black Velvet taking Acmetropolis’ main computer and transmitting a signal from the power station by using her army of shadow robots and her giant ship. Meanwhile, Tech takes up meditation (under Ace's suggestion), only for Danger to ruin his concentration with an annoying ring tone on his cell phone during the process of ordering a cape and boots. Tech makes a bet with Danger that the duck can’t go a week without using technology; if Danger wins, Tech pays for the cape and matching boots that Duck wants, and Tech gets the cape and boots for himself if he wins. Zadavia then tells the Loonatics about Black Velvet's activity and they decide to head out to find her. Ace decides that it would be best for the team if they check the last place that Black Velvet stole from. Suddenly the ship blacks out for a few seconds only to find Tech had disappeared into Black Velvet's ship. While Tech was in Black Velvet's captivity and strapped to a table, she reveals her blindness thanks to the bright light from the meteor strike and she intended to make every one else suffer like she had to. She also chose Tech to assist her as he helped Acemtropolis build the main computer and transmitting signal. Black Velvet then proceeds to brainwash him to run the computer and transmitting signal to cover the Earth in darkness. The Loonatics go after the ship carrying Tech and Black Velvet, but she sends out her mindless drones to dispose of them, so the Loonatics decide to send out missiles to destroy them. The enemy drones head back into Black Velvet's ship. In order to protect Tech, the Loonatics have to disarm the missiles; Rev flies off and destroys one, Lexi uses her brain blast to destroy another, and Danger uses his teleportation powers (Quacks) onto a missile to use his explosive orbs to destroy one but decides to disarm the other missile instead, which eventually leads to Ace having rescue Danger. When the Loonatics board Black Velvet's ship, Lexi, Rev, and Slam keep the shadow robots away from the transmitting signal while Ace and Danger snap Tech out of his brainwashed state with the aid of Danger Duck's annoying ring tone, the same one that disrupted Tech's meditation at the beginning of the episode. This creates a supernova engulfing Black Velvet and her shadow army. The Loonatics escape with Tech along with the transmitting signal and main computer. The end of the episode has Tech showing off the cape and matching boots he bought for himself since Danger lost the bet by using his cell phone. Zadavia congratulates the team and compliments Tech on the cape and boots, infuriating Danger further and calling Ace and Lexi despicable. Major Events *Tech gets kidnapped and is brainwashed. Debuts *Black Velvet **Shadowborgs Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Slam Tasmanian *Zadavia *Black Velvet Trivia *When Slam fires a salvo of three missiles at the Shadow jetfighters, the missiles are about the same size of any short-range air-to-air missile, but when it comes time to destroy them they are the size of nuclear cruise missiles. **It can be speculated that this mistake might be due to a deleted scene where a military air-defense installation launches cruise missiles at the incredible large target if the missiles that the Loonatics fired disrupted the zeppelin's radar cloaking when the Shadow fighters retreated. Quotes :'Duck': This is ridiculous! It's the 28th century. We've got jetpacks, hovercrafts, computer-synchronized Latte makers, but I still can't get a good cell signal on the 134th floor! ---- :'Tech': ''his shoe size after the bet with Danger Duck By the way; I'm a thirteen. Wide. ---- :Slam: Hubba-hubba! *whistles* :Lexi: She's not that pretty! :Ace: Nahh. He's right; she's hot. :Lexi: Keep your eyeballs in your head! ---- :Duck: See what happens when you rely on technology? Utter chaos! Oh, yeah. I am so going to win this bet! :Zadavia: Duck, pay attention! :Duck: Yes'm. ---- :Duck: AcmeTech It's the homeland of geeks, dweebs, and brainiac-nerds. :Tech: pointedly I'' went to school there. ---- :'Duck': You know, you're all despicable! Gallery ' Loonatics-Unleashed-Episode-3-The-Cloak-of-Black-Velvet.jpg X9QJvwP 640x360 0.jpg|Duck in the dark. 358705.jpg|The Black Velvet Hqdefault1.jpg AceLexi.PNG ''' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1